An Undying Love
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Kris and Junior have broken up... but their love for each other is undying. Will they be able to ignore the feelings they have or will they give in to the love they feel for each other?
1. Sadness

He had missed her so much since she'd left him... Now she was acting, doing commercials and he still never got to see her. God, he thought to himself, am I ever going to get over this, over her? Junior got up and showered, before going to watch Kris shoot her newest commercial for Crest toothpaste.

She was just getting ready to do the fifth take of one shot before he came, the love of her life, not that he knew that. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, thanks for coming," Kris said happily.

"No problem. Having fun yet?"

"Yes absolutely. I've had to brush my teeth so many times that I swear they're gonna fall out," Kris replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh yeah, sounds great."

"Hey, do you wanna maybe hang out after this? Go catch a movie and maybe some dinner?"

"Umm... yeah, sure. Sounds like fun," Junior told Kris, trying not to let on about how confused he was. Hadn't she just told him a week ago that their whole relationship had been a mistake? He became sad just thinking about that horrible day...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kris, you don't mean that. You can't mean that. What about all the time we've spent together? It meant a lot to me, and it seemed like you felt the same."_

"_No, Junior. We need to end this. I'm too busy with all the work I've been doing and it just won't won't work out this time."_

"_Kris, please. If you have to work, then work. I can't stand being away from you... It's too hard and I-I can't."_

"_We both need to move on. I need to focus on my job, and I can't do that if I feel guilty all the time because I'm not spending enough time with you."_

"_But, it'll be fine, I can just watch you at work. We can always grab a bite to eat afterwards. God knows you'll need it, right?"_

"_Junior, it just won't work, can't you just please understand that for once?!"_

"_Fine, fine, if this is really how you want things between us to be, then fine, we're done."_

"_Okay, bye."_

"Junior? Juuuuunior? Did you hear me," Kris asked for the umpteenth time, starting to get worried. He'd been staring off into space for almost five minutes.

"Oh, y-yeah. Sorry, what'd you say Kris?" Junior asked, slowly coming out of his daze.

"I said I have to get back over there. I should be about ten minutes more and then we can get going," Kris replied, still worried.

"Okay, you want me to grab a paper to see what's playing?" Junior questioned.

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit."

"Yeah."

* * *

Junior was driving in his Porsche, thinking about Kris. His feelings were so strong for her, he didn't think he could go one more day without telling her. He pulled into the gas station, filled up, and went inside to pay and get a paper. He got back into his car and left, going back to the commercial shooting building.

What was wrong with her? She knew she still had feelings for him, yet she had ended it last week, rather convincingly. She was trying to move on, but he was just so amazing, and she couldn't help but get lost in his sweet, caring chestnut-colored eyes. He was irresistible, she had to admit. His charm, his kindness and concern about her, that only seemed to kick in when he was with her; and his amazing body. It seemed shallow... but it was perfect. He was a god to her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Junior asked from behind her. He had a dozen red roses in his hands and looked stunning in his black sport coat, tan shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes," was all the speechless Kris could think of to say. She went to her dressing room and found an amazing purple dress that would compliment his shirt nicely. They got in his car and left to go to a quaint little restuarant at the Country Club.

A/N Please review... my first fanfic... all reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Discovery

Kris was so nervous. She hadn't had butterflies like this since their first "date" at the club. She looked over at Junior who looked calm, cool, and collected as always. His eyes flitted over the menu before he placed it down on the table, still maintaining his cool demeanor.

"What are you going to get?" Junior asked Kris.

"Umm... maybe just a salad. I'm really not too hungry. Must've been all the brushing my teeth," she said, laughing nervously.

Junior's mind was on a million different things. He didn't know what this evening could mean for them, for him. His dad wanted him to be at a meeting tomorrow morning, but what if things went, um, really well tonight? He was starting to sweat, but, as always, wouldn't let Kris know that.

How can he be so fine? Doesn't he feel the same way I do? What if he doesn't? What if he's already moved on and hasn't told me? These thoughts and many others were going through Kris' mind as she fiddled with her napkin absent-mindedly.

There had been 10 minutes of silence before the waiter came, forcing them both to break it. He set down a bowl of bread and two glasses of wine. Junior picked up the wine nervously and shakily poured it into both of their glasses.

Ok, come on Kris. You have to say something. Come up with some kind of conversation starter here.

"Soooo... uh, how's Davis Farms doin'? Kris asked reluctantly, nervous to be the first one to speak in, god, had it been 20 minutes?

"Pretty good I guess. Same old, same old. My dad won't let me do a thing, you know. How've the commercials been? Is it harder than you thought to not be racing anymore?"

Their conversation seemed so strained, as if they were associates, not people who had dated once and then tried to be "friends."

"It is a little harder. Luckily the shooting is pretty much a full-time job so it keeps my mind off of it. But yeah, I guess sometimes it can be kind of hard. Especially when I have dull commercials like today where there are dozens of takes with me scrubbing enamel off my teeth." Kris laughed nervously, trying to clear the wall that had gone up between them in the last 20 minutes. She didn't know how it had gotten there.

"Yeah. So um..." Junior fidgeted, unable to come up with anything to say. This was insane. He'd known Kris for two years and all of a sudden he was as nervous as a teenager around her. He looked up to her gazing at him through her warm brown eyes, which now seemed to allow emotion to seep through.

Was that love I just saw behind her eyes? It couldnt have been, she broke up with me.

Kris was gazing at him, wondering if he actually, for once in his life was nervous. She was flattered. He looked up and caught her staring at him. He made an odd face as if he had realized something. She allowed her gaze to linger on his face for a second before realizing her actions and blushing as she looked down.

Just then, the waiter came, bringing Kris her salad, and Junior his steak and potato. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Junior realized that this was not right. He had to do something to save this from being an awkward almost-date.

"Ok, that's it. We've known each other for two years and we can't even have a conversation!? Come on, Kris. We need to talk about this. If you really wanted to go through with this whole break up, be friends thing, we would be having an on-going conversation, not just the dead air here."

"I know. It's just that--" Kris started, but was too nervous to continue to say how she felt. What am I in the fifth grade? I should just tell him. Based on the eye contact we had, he seems to feel the same.

"What, Kris? Please, let's just have a conversation. Please." Junior said. I think I know what she's going to say, and it isn't going to be good. She's going to say that she can't do this anymore because I keep making it too hard for her.

"Ok, well I don't know if what I did was right," Kris began.

Great, here we go. Just like I thought, Junior said to himself exasperatedly.

"I don't think breaking up was really the right thing to do because I was still in love with you. An-And I still am," Kris finally got out rushing the words.

"What? I-I- don't understand. You broke up with me, told me that it wouldn't work, and now you're saying you lied to me? That you still loved- love me?" Junior asked, beyond confused.

"I am so sorry Junior. I just thought that I could get lost in my work, but I can't. You're such an amazing guy and I-I love you, so so much."

There they were. The words Junior had dreamt about hearing for the past week. This scene, with her apologizing, declaring her love, he'd replayed it more than 10 times.

"I don't know what to say, except that I love you too. I probably always have," Junior said gazing at Kris affectionately, letting his eyes linger on her lips for a moment. He reached across the table and laced his fingers with hers. She looked down, smiling shyly.

"What do you say we go back to my place when we're done?" Junior asked suggestively.

Kris suppressed a round of giggles as shes said, "I would love nothing more."

They finished their dinner and walked out to the car. Junior opened Kris' door and she slid into the buttery leather seat of his Porsche. Junior climbed in on his side and put the key into the ignition and off they drove to Davis Farms.


	3. Passion or Lust?

When they arrived at Davis, Kris waited in the car while Junior made sure his dad wasn't home. He came back to the car and held out his hand for her to grab. She got up out of the car smiling. She was so happy she'd told him the truth.

They got up to the porch and Junior stopped under the light, still holding Kris' hand. He gazed down into her eyes, searching them for some kind of doubt about what she had said and done earlier. He saw none. No glimmer of regret, no shadow of doubt. All he saw was the same thing he had seen at the restaurant, love. His eyes fell down to her lips before they met in a small kiss.

God, I've missed that, Kris thought to herself as Junior pulled away from her with a small shy smile. Their heads bent together and Kris took this opportunity to kiss him again. She just couldn't get enough of this, enough of him. He deepened the kiss, both of them settling in. She rubbed his hair as his hands slipped around her waist.

They finally pulled away from each other and Junior opened the door for her. They slipped inside the house and Junior turned on the light in the foyer.

"May I take your coat miss?" Junior asked jokingly.

"Why yes, kind sir," Kris said back unsuccessfully suppressing a laugh.

He slipped off his sport coat, took Kris' and put them in the coat closet. He slowly walked back to her and they embraced in another kiss, this one filled with more passion. Still kissing, they carefully made their way up the steps to Junior's room.

Junior lifted his hand from Kris' back for a moment to flip the lights on in his room. He then backed her up against the wall, kissing her neck. She began to unbutton his tan shirt as his hands fumbled with the zipper on her purple dress. They broke away long enough to catch their breath, and just as soon as they broke away their lips molded together again. Kris moaned as Junior ran his hand down her bare back. He pushed her onto the bed and continued to kiss her as she unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants.

"Kris, are you sure?" Junior asked, his breathing heavy as he pulled away from her.

"Yes," Kris simply stated as she pressed her lips to his chest, making him flutter his eyes closed.

He kissed her as they molded together, completing each other and filling the room with a euphoric atmosphere.

They lay in bed afterwards, their body fitting into each other adorably. Kris blinked a few times and realized where she was, safe in Junior's arms. He squeezed her one last time before falling asleep. Kris still lay awake thinking of all the night's events.

She was left with one thought before she fell asleep. What have I done? Kris asked herself before drifting off into a sleep.


	4. Thoughts and Secrets

Thunder awoke Junior and Kris at 6:30 the next morning.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Junior asked Kris caressing her shoulder.

She slumped away from his touch, feeling horrible at what she was about to do. "Umm... pretty good, I guess. Can you excuse me for a sec? I really gotta go to the bathroom." Kris said, wanting to get away to figure out what to say.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Junior replied slumping back under the covers, suddenly feeling as if he had done something wrong.

As Kris sat on the edge of the bathtub, she mulled over what had happened in the last 15 hours. She did still love Junior, but she was just so confused. She was afraid that with what she was about to tell him, she would hurt him and their relationship. She wasn't sure if she would ever tell him.

Junior was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, as a million thoughts raced through his head. Why did she go to the bathroom? Does she think last night was a mistake? Did I make it move too fast? No, I couldn't have, I saw, she wanted it just as much as I did. Maybe she just had to go to the bathroom. Yeah, that's it. It had nothing to do with anything, nature just called. Junior reassured himself with that thought just as Kris walked in in the silk robe she kept at his house.

She slipped it off and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to Junior. The storm had passed and the sun was beginning to peek through the navy blue blinds in Junior's bedroom.

Junior kissed the top of her head and savored the moment. He has learned to do this with Kris because their love was so great, it shouldn't ever be forgotten. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. Their lips formed together in a simple, yet sweet kiss. Junior nuzzled Kris with his nose and kissed her cheek.

Kris grabbed his hand and held it in her lap for what seemed like the longest time, just staring at it.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Junior asked cautiously, afraid of what she was about to say. She looked up at him with the most sadness he'd seen in her eyes in a long time. There was also something else that he couldn't quite place. Regret? Guilt? He couldn't tell which.

"Nothing, I've just been doin' that a lot lately. Spacing out, I mean. It really doesn't mean anything," Kris said faking a smile.

"Kris, please don't feed me that line. I can tell something is up. What is it? Was last night wrong? Because I mean I thought-"

"No, not at all. I would never take back what happened last night. It was amazing and magical. I really love you Junior and I just, I don't know how to tell you this," Kris said, starting to feel tears prickle the back of her eyes.

"Tell me what? What is it? Kris, I love you too and nothing can change that I promise," Junior said looking into her eyes and searching them for some kind of answer to the question going through his head. He found nothing to answer the thing that was plaguing his mind. Is she pregnant? He asked himself as she opened her mouth to speak.

A/N: I LOOOVE cliffhangers when I'm the one writing them! Not to worry everyone, update coming asap... i love your reviews they make me jump for joy and sing dorky little songs. Please do not fret. As Junior said in the finale on monday night (sob), "we can make it through breakups, ex boyfriends, girlfriends, parents, we can make it through anything." so they will make it through whatever is coming, i really don't know myself (ok maybe I dooo... tehe :D). Enjoy the story!


	5. Reconciliation

"Junior, I don't want to hurt you-" Kris started.

"Kris, please just tell me what's on your mind. I don't promise that I won't get upset, it depends on the content of what you're going to tell me. But I'll try not to lose my head, I will," Junior said reassuringly.

He ran his thumb over the top of her hand comfortingly and Kris couldn't help but let a tear escape from her eye.

"Well, you know how I've been doing commercials. A director I used to work with offered me a job over in England. No toothpaste, thankfully, but I'd have to be there for about a year since its a movie," Kris looked up at him, prepared for the blowout.

It didn't come. Junior let go of her hand and looked down. He felt so many emotions running through him. Relief at the fact that Kris wasn't pregnant. As much as he loved Kris, he was only 21 and just wasn't ready for that yet. He also felt something he'd never experienced before and couldn't quite understand. It was as if a hole were slowly forming in his heart. This feeling spread down to his stomach, causing a sinking feeling.

"Junior? Please, say something. You haven't said anything for the past 5 minutes. I'm so so sorry. I can tell them something came up and I can't do it, if you really want me to. Just please, respond in some way," Kris said, regretting that she told him so early in the morning. I should have waited, she told herself.

"When do you have to leave?" Junior asked, seeing as that was the only thing that came to mind to say. He had to know how much time he had left to spend with her. He didn't want to be away from her at all, but since he had to be, he would just have to spend as much time as possible with her before she left.

"Next month. I mean I don't have a starring role or anything, so I can probably come back every now and then. You're not mad are you?" Kris asked looking at him with sadness plain on her face.

"Well, I don't know. It's just that I don't understand why I can't come with you," Junior said, a tad upset.

"I never even thought of that! Are you sure you'd want to? 'Cause I'm all for it, if you are that is. But if you're not I tot-"

Junior interrupted her, "I think it's a great idea. We could get an apartment, live in London. It'd be a nice break from Davis-Horsefarm mania," he said enthusiastically.

"I love you," she whispered, stars in her eyes as if in an old movie. She really did. She could picture herself spending the rest of her life with him. The fact that he was willing to just drop everything and leave with her only made that picture more real.

"I love you, too," Junior said, with the adorable smile he always got on his face before he kissed her. He looked at her lips and leaned in kissing her passionately. His tongue wandered into Kris' mouth and she smiled, kissing him back.

"I've missed that," Kris said, still smiling. "Even though it has only been a week, I've really missed that."

"Well then we should do it more often. You know, make up for lost time," Junior said, a wide grin on his face. He kissed her again and they fell back on the pillows getting lost in each other.

"Junioooorr... I really need to shower," Kris said as she reluctantly pulled away. She just wanted to stay here with him forever, frozen in this moment in time. But, she was getting hungry and really did desperately need a shower.

"Mmmm... just ten more minutes," Junior said as he dove on top of her for another kiss.

Kris giggled uncontrollably. "Junior, please. You have to be hungry too. Let's just get ready for our day, ok?"

"Fiiiine," he said, not wanting to leave the bed at all. "Go take your shower, I'll go make us some breakfast. Omelets sound good?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"That sounds great," Kris replied, remembering the first time they'd slept together, and Junior getting up in the morning and making omelets with peppers, bacon, and swiss cheese. He was a really great cook, but it seemed that only she knew about it.

Kris stepped in the shower, completely content, as Junior went downstairs and got the ingredients for the omelets ready. They had finally reconciled and it felt great. The thing no one knew was that there would be definite proof of this reconciliation for years to come.

A/N: I know... really bad cliffhanger, but i'm getting tired. I hope my updates will keep you satisfied... I may update again later if i feel up to it... keep reading!


	6. Author's Note

Just a note to all of you loyal reviewers- thanks for the great reviews on this story. I hit a rough spot and had my first experience with writer's block and it isn't nice :(. But I'm gonna write more after school this afternoon, I promise. Thanks for reading and enjoy the update when it comes!!

--Bookcase Girl


	7. Tantrum

_1 Month Later..._

Kris slammed the door to Junior's bedroom angrily and shoved more clothes in her suitcase, not even bothering to fold them. Junior had gone out for the afternoon and was not there to witness this stage of her rampage. He had, however, seen her when they had gotten up.

**FLASHBACK**

_She stomped out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom. Junior didn't understand why she was acting like this. This last month had been complete bliss for them. She had been spending an excess of time at his house, too. There wasn't really any reason that he knew of for her to be so upset. They were leaving today for her to be in a good-paying movie. That shouldn't make anyone mad. Maybe it's just PMS, he thought to himself._

_Kris huffed as she walked back into the room and got under the covers. _

"_What's wrong?" Junior asked her, concerned about what this conversation would bring._

"_Nothing, I just- I um, didn't sleep well last night," Kris said averting eye contact._

_Junior tried to catch her eyes, but she got up and brushed her hair._

"_Kris, come on, please tell me what's wrong. You're never like this," Junior said, preparing for the worst._

"_It is really nothing, Junior, can we just leave it at that please?" Kris asked, getting impatient with how he was always so concerned. It was starting to seem as if he was overly-concerned and it was getting incredibly annoying._

"_Kris, you can tell me whatever it is," Junior said soothingly, getting up to rub her back._

_She turned around abruptly and began to lash out._

"_Dammit, Junior! Just, for once, leave me alone! I'm so sick of you pushing and pushing and pushing! Can't you leave me alone for once please?! I obviously don't want to tell you what's wrong, so stop trying to pry it out of me!" Kris screamed throwing her arms out_

"_I care about you, Kris,and I love you. That's why I pry. Do you not get that? Because if you don't then maybe you don't love me as much as I love you," Junior said shaking his head with his mouth set in a thin line._

"_I think you should go," Kris said, looking to the floor._

"_I'm already gone," Junior said._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kris sat on the bed, breathing deeply. I just have to calm down, she told herself. She drew in a few more deep breaths and took her clothes out, re-packing them, this time folding them. She didn't want things to go as they'd gone earlier. Now she had no clue where Junior was, and she was so so angry. Angry at herself for lashing out. Angry at Junior for pushing all the time. Angry at both of them for the mistake they'd made. She just wanted one day of complete bliss, like this last month had been. She and Junior had so much fun up until a few weeks ago when he started prying like that. Usually she just ignored it and went ahead and told him, but sometimes he really didn't get the fact that there were some things she just didn't want to tell him.

"I do have to tell him at some point," Kris said to the empty room. "If I don't everything's just going to get worse. I need to apologize."

Kris went downstairs to grab the phone and dialed Junior's cell phone. It went straight to the machine. He must be so mad, she thought. He only turns his phone off when he's fuming angry, she thought again. And with what I'm about to tell him, it's only going to make him more angry.


	8. Happy

_**Special note I forgot to add earlier**: thanks to **xohxitxisxlove** for the idea on where to go with my story. enjoy!_

Junior got into his car after spending the afternoon with Matt. He didn't understand where Kris' tantrum came from this morning, but he intended to find out.

"See ya, man," Matt called as he drove off.

Junior turned on his cellphone finding one missed call: from Kris. Oh no, that can't be good. What if she left? What if she hates me now because of what I said earlier? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. The caller ID read: Kris. He let it ring three times before answering.

"Yeah?" he asked, not wanting to sound to eager.

"Junior, can you please come home? I really need to talk to you," Kris said on the other end.

Great, this should be fun. One month back together and we're already breaking up again, Junior thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm on my way right now," he said turning into Davis Ranch's driveway.

"Okay, thanks," Kris said. "I love you, bye."

Junior hung up right after he said she loved him. What is this conversation going to mean? Oh, god, what if she's cheating on me? No, not after what we've been through. She would at least do me the courtesy of breaking up with me before going to someone else. It must be something else... Does she not want to do the movie anymore? All these thoughts flitted across his mind. He stopped the car in the garage and turned it off.

He just sat there for a few minutes, trying to prepare. He thought of every possible situation, and ran all scenarios through his head. What he would say, how he would change her mind in certain circumstances. He thought of all of these things, except one.

He run up the steps in the house, into his bedroom, where he found Kris sitting on the bed. She was simply sitting there, her hands folded primly in her lap, a suitcase sitting next to her.

"That suitcase is for the trip, isn't it?" Junior asked looking from her to the bag and gulping.

"Yeah, it is. I, uh, Junior I have something to tell you. And I'm not sure how you're going to take it, but I hope you'll be the Junior that I love and take it gracefully," Kris said, looking him in the eye for the first time that day.

"What is it?" Junior asked.

"Well, while you were at work a couple of weeks ago, I went to the doctor because I kept getting really bad headaches. Long story short, he said I might be pregnant. I went back last week and he confirmed it, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid of how you would react. And the reason I was so upset this morning was because with this movie, I don't know if I can play the part while I'm pregnant. And I just, I hope you're not mad. Because its only been and week and oh yeah, I'm so so-"

Junior cut her off with his lips. He kissed her passionately and ran his hands through her hair as she placed her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Her tongue cautiously slipped in his mouth and he smiled at her shyness. They broke away and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm really thrilled that I'm gonna be a dad," Junior whispered as he kissed her again. "I'm not mad, and I'm glad that you did tell me, because, well, I've been silently hoping for this for the past few weeks. I love you so much, Kris, and I can't wait to have even more children with you," he said pulling her down so they were both sitting on the bed. He slipped his hand through hers and rubbed her fingers against his own.

"I love you too, Junior. And I'm sorry for blowing up this morning. I was grouchy and just things piled up," Kris said looking up into his eyes.

"It's ok, we should just talk more, so we can fix this stuff before it happens," Junior said softly, not ever wanting to have a repeat of this morning.

They gazed at each other and Kris searched Junior's eyes, looking for any sign that what he had said had been a lie. Any glint of resentment in his eyes at the fact that he was already going to have a child. She looked and all she saw was his eyes. His warm, wonderful, beautiful eyes. Then they did get a glint in them, this one being one Kris hadn't seen in a while. It was mischievous, his eyes dancing in the light of the sun.

He let his gaze fall down to her lips and slowly kissed her, savoring this moment in time. The moment when he had found out he would be a father for the first time. He wanted to remember this, all of this day. He let Kris know that through their romantic kiss. He gently pushed her down onto the pillows and pulled up her shirt a little. She turned away from him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Juniooorrr, our plane leaves at 6 and it's 3 already. You still have to pack. We'll have plenty of time for this in nine months," Kris said looking at him reassuringly.

"But-but- what about living in the present? What about seizing the day? We can always take a later flight," Junior asked raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"We should really try not to, though. I need to be up early tomorrow morning and so do you," Kris said.

"Ok, fine. But don't blame me when you want to get lost in a moment and I remind you that 'we'll have plenty of time for that in nine months," Junior said, throwing in air quotes.

"I won't," Kris replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna pack and then I have somewhere I have to be in about half an hour," Junior said getting up and going to the closet to get his suitcase.

"Ok, I'm going to shower really quick," Kris said going over to him to give him a hug before saying, "I love you so, so, so much and I am enthralled to be carrying your baby, Junior Davis."

"Well, I'm happy I made you happy," he said smiling.

A/N: I hope this update keeps you satisfied. I'll keep writing more chapters, but won't post without reviews! I will, however, keep doing some oneshots. I have a few ideas lined up, but if anyone has anything in particular they would like to see, PM me anytime.


	9. Rejected

**A/N: **BIG cliffhanger at the end. I'm probably going to get a few angry reviews, but I'm evil in my cliffhangers, you should know. Please don't be too mad. A few reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Enjoy!

They had gotten to Europe and settled in a little under 3 weeks ago. The movie hadn't begun shooting yet, so Kris still wasn't sure if she would be able to play the role. She was beginning to show, and it made her nervous about meeting with the director.

Kris woke up to Junior's dazzling eyes gazing at her intently. "What?" she asked him, looking at her body making sure there wasn't anything evidently wrong. She didn't see anything, and he was still staring at her. "What, Junior? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just like to watch you wake up. It should be on the Discovery Channel," he said, complimenting her.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Do I look like a frog or something?" she retorted, beyond offended.

"No, you're beautiful. And its something more people should be able to marvel at. And I like to look at you. You are my girlfriend, after all. Am I not allowed to look at you anymore?" he asked jokingly.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that you were like looking at me unblinking. And then you pull that "Discovery Channel" thing. I am hormonal, you know. And it's _your_ fault!" Kris said pointing to the barely-there bump on her abdomen.

"Yeah..." Junior said. "Wait a second. I forgot something. I'll be right back," he said distractedly.

What the hell? Kris asked herself. All he could come up with to say was yeah? "Whatever," she said to herself, sighing and falling back onto the pillows.

Junior came back into the room, and found Kris laying down again. He had completely forgotten about the box in his suitcase. He'd gotten it before they left, and only just now remembered it. He walked over to the bed and knelt down next to Kris, so that his eyes were level with hers.

"I have a question for you," Junior said.

"What now?" Kris asked irritably.

Junior smiled. This was the perfect moment. It would take her out of her grumpiness and they could have a romantic day following this moment.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me the honor of being me wife? You are carrying my child, after all, and it only seems fitting that its parents are married," he said smiling and popping open the box that contained a rock the size of Texas.

Kris had never been more surprised in her entire life. This was the last moment she had ever expected him to do this. She thought it would be more romantic, since it was Junior.

"No," Kris said.

Junior's face went ashen, and he felt like his world was crumbling down. The sadness he felt was worse than any fight they'd ever had. He felt rejected, like a piece of trash. I thought she loved me, he thought.


	10. Clarifications

**A/N:** I know the chapters have been getting a little shorter. Sorry about that, but the story just doesn't sound as good as I'm typing it. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can, both this and Rekindled, but I have a gigantic school project that I need to work on, so please, bear with me. Enjoy.

"What? I th- thought that you loved me," Junior said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh, Junior. I would love to marry you, but this moment just it-it isn't right, you know? I mean one of the things I love most about you is that you're romantic. I knew you were probably going to propose soon, but I thought since we were in Europe it would be incredibly sweet in a small little restaurant. So, I mean, can we just pretend this little moment never happened? And then you can "secretly" plan a night full of romance. I mean I don't want to have full control in the matter, it's just that that's what would make it special to me. A night I'd remember. You get that, don't you, Junior?" Kris asked with worry in her eyes.

Junior let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Yes, absolutely. God, Kris, please do not scare me like that again, okay? I felt like- well it wasn't fun," Junior said with puppy-dog-like eyes.

"Well then, maybe I can make up for it," Kris said, smiling suggestively.

"I don't know, Kris. It may take a while for me to get over this," Junior said with fake hurt in his voice.

Kris leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, climbing back up onto the bed as she scooted over. They lay there kissing, and before Kris knew it, Junior was pulling up her shirt. She finished by pulling it up over her head.

Junior saw her slowly-rounding stomach and his eyes got big. He was amazed at how different Kris looked. How much more beautiful. He leaned down and sweetly kissed her stomach, wishing they were at the point in the pregnancy where he could feel the baby kick. He kissed up from her stomach, finally reaching her lips. He gave her a small kiss and then moved up to her eyelids and nose. She giggled when he reached her nose. He hadn't kissed her there in a while because she was ticklish there, and usually got angry. But she hadn't realized, until now, how giddy that made her feel.

Junior started to take down Kris' sweatpants, when the seriousness of what they were about to do finally kicked in. He stopped pulling them down and looked at her, trying to maintain some level of seriousness in his face. By the look on her face, he wasn't doing to well. She made to kiss him again, but he rolled away from her.

"Junior, what now?" Kris asked.

"Well, first of all we'll have plenty of time for this in 9 months, Kris," Junior said reminding her of what she had said just 3 weeks ago.

"Funny," Kris said, kissing him again. He didn't try to resist this time and relaxed. He pulled her pants down the rest of the way.

"Are you sure we can be doing this?" Junior asked as they continued to kiss.

"Yeah, the doctor said as long as I'm having a healthy pregnancy and the moment's right," she said pulling his shirt over his head. "I think both are true, right?"

"Yeah, well, I mean I know the moment-" Junior began to babble, but Kris stopped him by finding his weak spot, his head. She ran her fingernails through his hair and he sighed.

They fell back on the bed, laying in each other's arms, after showing each other their love.

"Kris?" Junior asked tentatively.

"Mmm?" Kris mumbled, close to getting to sleep.

"I love you," he said, so softly he didn't think she heard, but she did.

"I love you too," she said back to him, and before she went to sleep, she felt Junior get up out of bed.


	11. The Downfall

A/N: haven't updated in a while... oh well! more updates soon... im also gonna write another oneshot tonight... and update other stories i hope enjoy!

"Junior!" Kris yelled as she came in and slammed the door.

"Yeah?" Junior called back as he continued to look on the computer for the perfect engagement ring. He closed the window he had opened and walked into the main part of the apartment, where Kris was yelling from.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss, but she pulled back quickly. He gave her and odd look and followed her as she went into the kitchen to get some brandy. She poured it into a glass, filling it half-full. Junior walked straight up to her and took it away from her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed angrily. "I was gonna drink that, you know."

"You can't, not with being pregnant. Kris, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" Junior asked her giving her a concerned look.

"God! I want it out! I hate this little brat of a kid! It's not even born yet and its already making my life a living hell! I can't have a damn drink! It even made me lose my job today!" Kris yelled, getting angrier as she explained the situation to Junior, who's face was becoming more and more pale by the second.

"Okay, well, uh, why don't we just go into the living room and sit and have some _water_ and _talk_ about this, Kris. Because what you're saying right now isn't the Kris that I know. The Kris that is completely rational and thinks before she says or does things."

"Fine," Kris said, glaring at nothing in particular as she stomped into the living room and plopped down on the couch, putting her feet up on the table to get comfortable.

"Okay, so why don't you start with telling me what happened today," Junior told Kris.

"Well, I went into work and went straight to the director's office. I asked him flat out if I could still do this being pregnant. He said that the roll simply wasn't written for someone of my size. See what I mean? I think I'm getting rid of it, Junior. I can't take this anymore," Kris said, her voice becoming a little more calm. She was starting to sound really sad about this baby, and that scared Junior.

"Kris, you can't. That child that you're carrying inside of you right now may not be a real person yet, but if you let it go through a birth it will be. And you might not think so now, but it will be so magical once the little boy or girl is born. Seeing the product of our love in person just makes what we have all that more real, Kris. Don't you see that?" Junior asked her in a soft tone.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble seeing that now Junior. I think I need some time. I just, I don't want it to get to the point where I resent _you_ for doing this to me. I love you, I really do, but I think we need some time apart, Junior. Just for a little while," Kris told him, and a tear that wasn't supposed to fall fell anyway.

"No, I won't let you run away from this, Kris. What about our marriage? What about getting engaged? Having that big nice proposal? What about the rest of our lives?" Junior asked her, trying to make her see the light.

"Junior, I really c-can't," Kris stuttered. "This job meant so much to me, and I just had it ripped out from under me in a matter of seconds because of something that was never meant to happen."

"If you think that what we have right now was never meant to happen, then maybe it is best for us to take some time apart. You need to get your head together, Kris, and soon, because I'm telling you this right now, I won't wait around forever. I'll pack my things and be out soon," Junior mumbled as he walked out of the room.

Kris sat, staring off into space. This is for the best, Kris thought. It'll help. It'll make us stronger.

A/N: Okay, so I have two more chapters written, I just have to post them. I want five reviews before I post the next chapter... MUAH AH AH AHHHHHH!! I love to be evil! Kidding, now get REVIEWING!


	12. A Luck Like No Other

A/N: Alright I was two lousy reviews away from getting the next chapter up but I'm assuming that some people didn't review cuz they hated that I made Junior an Kris break up. Here's the next chapter...Enjoy and I'll post the next one with 2 more reviews!

It had been two grueling months without seeing Kris. It was hurting Junior, more than he let on to anyone. He would go to bed early, 9:00 most nights, and cry himself to sleep. He shouldn't have let himself get away with this self-pity, but he loved her, and couldn't help it.

It was his choice to leave the country, she'd never gone as far as to say to actually leave Europe. He'd felt it was best. The farther away from each other that they were, the easier it would be for them to get over this rough patch. Little did he know that Kris thought differently.

She boarded the plane, waddling with her stomach, which was growing larger and larger. Junior must have changed his cell-phone number, because when she called, there was no answer and she'd gotten a message that said the line was no longer in service. So she'd decided on a whim to go back.

She'd tried to move on from him, but on every date she went on, her big abdomen was a constant reminder of him. She would then cut the date short, coming up with some kind of lame excuse, and gone home to cry. She realized quickly that this was not a way to live, and she would need to talk to him.

As she found her seat, she considered going to the doctor before she went to see him. She really shouldn't have been this big yet, and it was starting to make her a little anxious. She wasn't sure, but she thought she might be having more than one baby. She put her bag in the over-head compartment, but grabbed her cell and left it out.

Before the plane took off, she called her doctor and made an appointment. She would be getting in at around 3:00 P.M, so she made the appointment for 5:30. She quickly fell asleep on the plane, trying to calm herself for what the night would bring her.

It had been 6 hours and before she knew it she felt the plane jerk as it started to land. She looked out the window at sunny Los Angeles. The pilot said that it was a humid 90 degrees and there was a heat advisory. Kris ignored this, very used to the hotness of California. As the plane came to a complete stop, she reached up into the compartment again and pulled out her bag.

As she was waiting for her bags, she called a taxi to pick her up. She found her bag and went outside to meet the car.

On the drive home, she decided that she would call the actual Davis house. She hadn't wanted to risk talking to Mr. Davis before, but now her situation seemed urgent enough to risk it. She pushed 3 on her phone and waited for the ring. _Damn,_ Kris thought, _no reception._ The driver dropped her off at a hotel about 7 miles outside of Freemont and she got a room.

It was 4:30. She had half and hour to get things settled. She unpacked her bags into the dresser and then sat down at the small desk in the room. She took out her cell-phone again and dialed Davis Farms. This time it started to ring.

"Hello?" A groggy-sounding voice said. It took Kris a few moments to realize that the voice belonged to Junior. She hadn't heard it in so long, and as soon as she did, she hung up from fear. Feeling childish, she began to dial again, but stopped three digits into the number. She threw her phone back in her back and grabbed it to leave. So what if she was a little early to the doctor? Maybe he would be running ahead of schedule today.

Fifteen minutes later she was there, waiting in the office. She was getting nervous and a little nauseous, probably from the chicken cheese burrito she'd stuffed in her face in a last minute craving on the way. She watched the clock on the wall apprehensively, hearing the tick-tock. It was as if it were taunting her, going incredibly slow on purpose. She knew she was just being paranoid, but still.

"Kris Furillo?" A heavy-set nurse called from a few feet away. Kris got up and walked over to the door, following the nurse in.

The nurse did her routine and Kris waited 20 minutes before the doctor finally graced her with his presence.

"So, what brings you in today, Kris? Pregnancy going well? Any problems so far?" Dr. Mermillo asked her.

"It's fine. I came in to see if you could tell me if I was having more than one baby. I feel like I might be a little big for only being two months along. Is there a test you could do, or maybe even an ultrasound?" Kris asked him curiously.

"Well, I can try an ultrasound and see if it works, but no guarantees, Ms. Furillo."

"Okay, thank you."

She walked with him into the ultrasound room and he rubbed the cold, sticky gel on her stomach. He pressed down with the "feeler" (a/n: I dont know what its called lol) and waited until he heard something. He began to hear a heartbeat and see a body. Not long after that he saw another. Just when he was about to turn the machine off, another fetus decided to make an appearance. He looked at Kris, and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Well, Kris. It looks like your instincts were right. You're definitely having more than one baby. Congratulations. I do have a question though. Did you use a sperm bank?" the doctor asked her.

"No," Kris simply replied. She was so amazed that she would get three wonderful children. She was excited an nervous and fifty-five other emotions that she couldn't identify.

"Well, you're very lucky then. When these babies are born, you'll be very lucky."

Kris smiled and thanked him as she walked out. On the drive home she thought about how she was currently unlucky. In an angry moment, she had broken up with her children's' father, and now she had to do everything she could just to get him to forgive her. She hoped with all her might that soon enough what that doctor had said would be true. That she would be lucky.


	13. The Moment

**A/N: **Alright... I said two reviews... so I gotta keep my promise... I have to write a new chapter after this... so I don't know how long it'll take. Please review. I'm also writing a oneshot that should be up later tonight. I'll try to update other stories to, but I'm going to Washington DC for three days, so no promises... lol. I think you'll like this so enjoy.

Kris woke up the next morning with a determination she hadn't felt in months. She got up and showered quickly, then drove off to Davis farms. She was going to do it today. She would do it without hesitation. Junior would be happy. He'd have to be. She knew he would be. She kept telling herself these things, to keep her from backing down.

At 9:00, she stood on the large doorstep of the main house, coffee cup in her hand. She knocked before she lost her nerve. She heard someone yell something and then footsteps approaching the door. It swung open and revealed a boxer-clad Junior Davis, looking a little more scruffy since the last time Kris had seen him. The look on his face was priceless, one of surprise and also of love. Kris was so surprised to see the second emotion that she almost lost her balance.

Kris. She was here. On his doorstep. For some reason he couldn't process the thought. For the first month all he had wanted was to open the door and find her there, but now he almost had to pinch himself to make sure it was all really happening. His jaw dropped open and they both continued to stand there in silence until Kris finally broke it.

"Look, Junior. I need to talk to you, really badly. Can I come in?" she asked him peeking around him nervously.

He wordlessly opened the door wider to allow her in. He couldn't believe she'd rendered him speechless, yet again. She walked inside, hanging her purse and sweatshirt on the coathook on the way into the large living room. After she had sat down, Junior realized he was still only in his boxers, having just gotten up from an afternoon nap. He'd gotten used to taking those lately, he was so tired all the time.

"Uh...I'm gonna go put some pants on. And a shirt too," Junior told Kris, backing out as he said this. He knew that she had seen him with much less on many times before, but he just couldn't have a civilized conversation with her in only his underwear. It made him feel even more vulnerable than he normally did around Kris.

She watched him walk out of the room and wondered for a moment if perhaps she should leave. He seemed very distant and he was acting as if he didn't want to see her. She thought when he left to get dressed that he was avoiding her, the woman carrying his baby, or babies even though he had yet to know about that. She thought that her coming in unexpected had definitely been the wrong choice. _I should've called, _Kris thought. _What if he has a girlfriend? What if he hates me now and is just being polite?_ Kris had so many thoughts running through her head, and she was fighting them off when Junior re-entered, in tattered jeans and a purple polo shirt.

He stood a good four feet away from her. He wasn't exactly sure why she had wanted to talk to him, and he felt that a distance separating them was a good choice. She looked at him as if he were nuts and he simply stared at her. Since she wasn't speaking yet, he said, "Kris, wh-why did you come here? What do you want?"

"W-Well I-- I Just wanted to tell you something. Junior before I do tell you, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I needed time and I took the time. I dated after you left, I'll admit, but none of those guys were good enough because every date I went on, I was reminded of you in some way. I hope that you can forgive me, because I still love you so, so much, Junior. Can you? Can you accept my apology?" Kris asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah. So, does this mean...?" Junior asked Kris, hiding a smile that wanted to creep onto his face.

"Yes, yes it does. We can get married now. Not that anyone's proposed to anyone yet," Kris said in mock anger. Junior laughed and went back over to her. He sat next to her and cautiously wrapped his arm around her, not wanting to move too fast. She leaned right into his side, as comfortable as ever.

He turned her to him and looked down at her pink lips before leaning in and softly kissing her. He settled in as she played with the fuzzies of his hair on his neck. He broke away, remembering why Kris had come in the first place.

"What did you want to tell me?" Junior asked her.

"Well, I went to the doctor since I'm only two months along and I'm this," she made a waving movement with her arms in the area around her stomach, "big. When I asked him for an ultrasound, we found out that there isn't just one baby..." Kris said, teasing him with exactly how many babies there were.

"Well?" Junior asked, an excited smile spreading on his face. He was excited, he really was. After two months, the love of his life had come back and now he was finding out he would be blessed with more than one child.

"_Well,_ he found three heartbeats. Junior, babe, we're having triplets!" Kris squealed the last part excitedly as Junior picked her up and twirled her around, laughing heartily.

"This is great!" Junior exclaimed. He put her down and kissed her laying down on the sofa. They pulled away from each other and just lay there, remembering this great moment. The moment when they had gotten back together. The moment when Kris realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. The moment when Junior realized he wanted to propose to Kris. The moment they both just wanted to world to stop.

A/N: Ok so, what did ya think? Just click on review and tell me your thoughts PLEASE!


	14. Pampered

A/N: Wow! I haven't updated this in a while... I hope you like it! Please review after you read it! still looking for oneshot ideas!!

It had been 5 weeks since Kris had come back and everything between her and Junior had been going as great as could be. Junior woke up before Kris and made an executive decision to do something he'd been waiting to do since the day he'd met her. He went down to his office and walked over to his desk drawer. He remembered what Kris had said about timing, so he stuck it in the pocket of his pajama bottoms and went into the kitchen.

He pulled some eggs out of the fridge along with milk, butter, and four different kinds of juice. He mixed some flour and sugar, as well as milk, butter, and eggs in a bowl and got a griddle ready to make home-made pancakes. He then put the three eggs that were left over in a poacher as the pancakes finished. He pulled a few sausage links out of the fridge and put them in a pan, along with some bacon. He was making a deluxe breakfast he was sure Kris would love. The bacon and sausage didn't take long to make so 15 minutes later, he was putting everything together on a plate. He poured a glass of grapefruit juice and placed everything on a tray made of cherry wood. He then carried it carefully up the steps to their bedroom.

He walked in, bumping the door with his foot to come in. Kris was still sleeping peacefully, but Junior knew that with food near by, she wouldn't be for long. Sure enough, two minutes later Kris sat straight up in bed, saying, "I smell pancakes..." sleepily.

"Way to go, Sherlock," Junior teased her. He brought the tray over to her and she set it on her getting-larger-by-the-day stomach. She picked at the bacon, but went straight for the pancakes. Junior grabbed her fork and ate a piece of sausage contentedly.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure? Did you sleep with someone else by chance? Perhaps got a new job that's gonna take you away from me all the time?" Kris asked him.

"How'd you know? God, I was hoping you wouldn't find out this way, Kris. I'm so, so sorry," Junior replied, playing along.

She laughed as she put another bite of egg in her mouth and chewed slowly. "Seriously," She said.

"Seriously? Well, I just felt like doing something nice for you. You're carrying my babies in there, and I know it must be a lot of work, so I decided you deserve a day off," He said, smiling broadly.

"_Our_ babies, you mean," Kris told him. He didn't have to be so possessive. He didn't do all the work. _It takes two buddy,_ Kris thought to herself bitterly.

"Yes, _our_ babies," Junior said, a smile still plastered on his face. "So, anyway, I booked a full day for you. For today, you're the queen. I made an appointment for you to have a massage at the Country Club, and then to get your nails done. And then, I made reservations at Mario's tonight for us to have a nice, romantic dinner."

"Sounds great, but, just what do you plan on doing while I get pampered to death?" Kris asked, knowing that Junior would get bored very easily.

"I'll watch you. I still enjoy that, you know. It's nice to see you relaxed and care-free. I like to see you happy. So that's what I'll be doing. Watching you," Junior told her before leaning in and kissing her reverently on the lips.

"Well, you have fun, then," Kris told him as she got up out of bed to shower. She slipped off her pajamas and felt Junior come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her large, now-bare, abdomen and kissed from her shoulder up to her neck. She craned her neck to give him more space. He got up to her chin and she turned around and kissed him on the mouth.

He pushed her back into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet, still kissing her. He kneeled down in front of her and she unbuttoned his pajama shirt. She pulled down his pants and dragged him into the tub, full of hot water, with her. He lathered bubble bath up and down her body, making her sigh. She grabbed his biceps roughly and squeezed them. They lay there for what seemed like an eternity, basking in the warmth of each other and the water.

Junior got out first, kissing Kris and leaving her to take her bath. He went downstairs and turned on the television, unable to wait for the day ahead. Unable to wait for more days like this. Days where he and Kris became even more closer, if possible. It would be different, though. The difference would be that they would be married. Married and in paradise.


	15. Bliss

She'd had quite the enjoyable day. She was sad that it had to come to an end. Kris loved when she was thought of and cared for the way that Junior did. She loved it when he surprised her like he did this morning and just gave her an entire day where it was completely and totally about her. Most of all, she loved him. She knew that now, and there wasn't a single doubt in her mind.

Her hair was curled and incredibly soft. So soft, it didn't even feel real. Her nails were things of beauty and she felt like and angel. She felt perfect for the first time in her life. Then she looked down at her fat stomach and it brought her down. She knew that it was a miracle, miracles, that she was carrying in there, but sometimes she wished she weren't. She wished that for one day she could be her old self, the one without swollen ankles and an even more swollen stomach.

She could tell that was what Junior was trying to do today. Make her feel like she used to. Most days she did. Most days she didn't feel gross like she did today. But today she was off. It was just one of those days. She felt Junior's gaze fall on her as he continued to drive them home so they could change for their romantic dinner.

"Before you ask, I'm fine," Kris snapped at him. She didn't want to talk right now, and she hoped that he'd get that, because she didn't want another fight.

Apparently he did get it, because after one more look at her he turned his attention back to the road, stone-faced. She stared out her window, looking as far off into the distance as she could. Trying to get lost in the woody area they were driving through. She looked through the sun-roof at the puffy clouds and tried to think of what they looked like. She was on cloud number 4, Brad Pitt's face, when she felt the car stop. She looked around and realized they weren't home yet. She looked at Junior, who still had his hands on the wheel, and was staring straight ahead, as if he were still driving.

_Did he have a stroke or something? A brain clot?_ Kris thought, panicking.

He turned his body completely to look at her. He wasn't going to let her ruin her wonderful day for herself. And he was going to let her know that. In as calm a way a man who was talking to a pregnant woman could.

"Okay, Kris. Here's the deal. Today is about you, and I don't want you to ruin it for yourself. Therefore, I don't want us to fight. Let's just put off our raging hormonal emotions until tomorrow, okay?" he asked. He saw fire cross her face, but then it went completely calm, freakishly, in fact.

"Okay," she replied, looking him in the eye.

"Alright then. Good. We're almost home now," Junior told her.

They drove home and got ready for the evening ahead of them. Kris didn't have to do anything to her hair, for it was already completely perfect. She just touched up her makeup and slipped on some more appropriate dinner attire. She zipped up her long, flow-y, black dress and walked in front of the mirror, admiring how it pooled around her when she walked. The lady at the department store said that it slimmed her incredibly, so she'd bought it on a whim, saving it for something special. She was pretty sure tonight was something special.

After she'd spent enough time looking at herself and perfecting her already perfect features, she made her grand entrance into their bedroom, where Junior was tightening his bow-tie. He turned and stopped in his tracks, staring at her. His mouth dropped open and he looked her up and down adoringly, with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" Kris asked him with a small smile.

"You look beautiful, Kris," He said, smiling now. She walked over to him and helped him with his tie.

"There, all better. Are we gonna go soon?" Kris asked, sounding like a five year old who wanted ice cream.

"Yes, we are. We can leave right now," Junior replied.

Fifteen minutes later they reached Mario's. It was packed and Junior gave himself a pat on the back for thinking ahead and getting reservations. He checked to make sure the box was in the pocket of his dress pants, where it had been a few minutes ago. It was. The hostess showed them to their table, in a private spot on the balcony, located outside.

Kris marveled at the view. The sun was setting and the coloring of this particular sunset was amazing. The blues and purples and pinks were beautiful and she couldn't stop staring. Eventually their waitress came and took their orders. Junior ordered spaghetti and Kris got a salad. She couldn't stand eating more than that with how she felt then. Although, she did have a craving for some dessert.

Junior must have read her mind, because after she had picked at the leafy greens on her plate for a considerable amount of time, he asked, "Okay, how about some tiramisu?"

A few minutes later the waitress brought the check and a plate with a big piece of the chocolately coffee treat and two forks. Kris' eyes got as big as dinner plates and Junior laughed at her eagerness. When he noticed she was hungrily munching on it and almost had it gone, he asked, "Well, before you take it all for yourself, can I steal a bite?"

She playfully glared at him and her fork paused in mid-air, allowing him to dig his fork in. He excused himself to use the bathroom, but instead went over to the owner of the restaurant. He asked him if he could do him a favor, and explained his plan to him. He got what he needed and then Junior walked back to the table.

When Kris was on one of her last few bites of dessert, he winked at the man to come over. He was carrying a tray with a bottle of red wine, being chilled, and two incredibly shiny looking glasses. Kris ate another piece as he came over and set the tray down. Junior got up and Kris gave him a strange look. He poured each of the wine glasses half-full and, just as she was on her last bite of tiramisu, got down on one knee, pulling out the blue box he'd been carrying around for months.

All eyes were on her. She gulped down her last bite of food, and asked, in a hushed tone, "Junior, what are you doing?"

He replied, "What does it look like?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to laugh, unbelieving in this moment. It was the perfect moment, it was exactly as she had pictured it all her life. She smiled as he looked up into her eyes and asked her the question she'd waited so long to have him ask her.

"Kris, will you marry me?" Junior asked her as he popped the box open.

Kris was all too aware of all the pairs of eyes on her in the room. "Yes!" she exclaimed to him. "Yes, I will," she added smiling and leaning in to kiss him. Everyone smiled and then politely went back to their dinners.

Junior slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. That time was something he would remember forever. He was sure of that. It was a story they would tell their children one day. That day had been the most amazing of his life.

As he fell asleep that night next to Kris, he thought about what the next few months would bring them, bring their relationship. He tried to weigh pros and cons, but he just couldn't think of any cons. He enjoyed when Kris was moody, because it gave him time to show her just how much he loved her. He loved when she was impossible, because if they had a fight, however small, their makeups were always amazing. Junior couldn't wait to share all of these experiences again in the years to come with his future wife.

A/N: Okay, I feel like this chapter royally sucked. I didn't really put a lot of effort into it and I feel like it was really lame. Sorry, but its late, lol. I'll try to write a better one tomorrow morning. Hope you liked it...


	16. Eventful Morning

A/N: I finally updated! Wahoo! Its a long one too. I hope it keeps everyone satisfied for a while, because I have a lot more stories to update too. I'm going to try to end this at twenty chapters if I can, I'm just STILL not sure how I want it to end, haha. I guess I'll have to figure that out. I appreciate all of the reviews on my other stories as well as this one. You guys make me happy! I'm glad to hear how much you enjoy my stories. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

--BookCaseGirl

Kris blinked her eyes open the next morning, waking up to the sun filtering in through the dark tan curtains in hers and Junior's bedroom. She heard Junior snoring lightly, still fast asleep and she just lay there, thinking about what had happened last night. She took a moment to bring her hand up to her face, examining the amazing engagement ring Junior had given to her.

She smiled at the memory of last night. She hated when everyone in the restaurant clapped after a proposal, because whenever they did that, it made her feel self-conscious. It was as if Junior had controlled literally everything last night and he had made it more perfect than she could have ever imagined. She recalled being very confused as she saw him get up and pour the wine. She was even more surprised when he got down on one knee. That had honestly been the last thing she had expected that evening. But, now that she thought about it, it should have been more obvious to her. He'd pampered her all day to make her feel special and, by the end of the night, she felt amazing and it was like a dream when the moment finally came.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by what she thought was her stomach digesting the boat-load of tiramisu she'd had last night. She realized after a few minutes that it wasn't that. She put her hand on the crown of her abdomen and felt little hits to it. She realized that the babies were finally kicking. She'd been waiting for this stage forever, because she loved knowing that they were there. Now she could rub it and know that they might be able to feel it. She looked at Junior, who turned over in his slumber.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, wanting to wake him up for the first time his unborn children kicked. "Junior," She whispered, rolling on the bed so it was right by his ear.

He woke up and raised his eyebrows when her hot breath tickled his ear. His first instinct was to turn around and kiss her, and that was exactly what he did. He remembered that she was pregnant and probably didn't want to do this being hormonal and feeling fat, so he pulled away, realizing she had just wanted him to wake up.

"What is it?" Junior asked her as he sat up straight in bed and looked at her concerned.

"Nothing bad. Its just-" Kris adjusted herself so that her stomach was nearer to Junior. "Put your hand on my stomach," she told him.

He did as he was told. At first he was about to take it back. Just as he was going to remove it, though, he felt the tiniest thump coming from inside Kris' stomach. He started to smile and looked at her, happier than ever.

"Was that a kick?" Junior asked her, sounding like an eager little boy at Christmas-time.

"Yeah. They just started maybe a minute before I woke you up. Isn't it amazing?" Kris asked him.

"Yes, it really is," he replied as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He gave her three more, and on the last kiss, he let his lips linger on hers, letting her know he didn't want to pull away. She smiled at him and got up out of bed, going into the bathroom to get ready.

Junior lay back on the bed, momentarily closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, remembering last night. He was ecstatic that she had said yes. He really hadn't been sure, but, when she smiled at him and told him her answer, he felt like he'd been lifted up higher than he ever had before.

She heard some rustling in their bedroom as she stepped out of the shower. She quickly got dressed and pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail. She opened the door and her eyes met with Junior's bare bottom. She blushed and shut the door quickly, realizing he was getting dressed. She leaned back against it and waited.

He heard her shut the door and assumed she had seen him naked. He wasn't letting her get by that easily. She'd seen him like this before. She didn't have to shy away, that was for sure.

"Hey, I was getting dressed," Junior told her from the other side of the door, standing in front of it with only his underwear on. "Did you see my butt?"

Everything in the bathroom was quiet. Junior grinned as he said teasingly, "You did! You saw it! You saw my butt and you liiiikeed it!" He continued to taunt her mercilessly. "C'mon, admit it! You liked it!"

Kris laughed loudly and for a long time. She couldn't help it. He was just- he knew how to make something awkward seem totally and completely normal. She heard him open the door and stride in. He lifted the lid of the toilet seat and went to the bathroom. _God, he is_ such_ a guy sometimes, _Kris thought to herself, smirking.

He nonchalantly finished up and washed his hands. When he was done, Kris realized she was in his way in the doorway so she tried to move. His strong arm stopped her movement and drew her in close to him. There they stood, heads bent together, and Junior tilted his head to kiss Kris. It was a slow, tantalizing kiss that made her want it more. He knew that, and that was why he pulled away and didn't go back in for another. He felt like making her a little nuts this morning.

He pulled away from her and she thought he would lean right back in, as he always did, but he didn't. "I should finish getting dressed," he said quietly and reluctantly. He wanted to leave her just as much as she wanted to leave him, but it was early, and they had things to do today. Things that would be forgotten if they stayed here, in this bathroom.

Kris blinked, forcing herself out of her trance. "Y-Yeah, you should," She whispered. She brought herself out of his grasp and went back over to the counter as he left the bathroom. She fiddled with her makeup before finally deciding not to put any on.

She walked back out of the bathroom, this time finding Junior completely clad in clothing. He was putting his watch on by the chest of drawers and he turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said with a small smile on his face. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately, facing her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled his head forcefully down to hers and their lips met in a heated kiss. They kept it chaste, but both knew they wanted more. It was just too hard with Kris being pregnant. She always got a little grumpy and it killed the mood. Even she could admit that. She supposed it would just have to wait until after the three things in her stomach got out.

"Hi," she replied softly as she pulled away from her. She smiled, ducking her head to her chest. He kissed her again and they fell back onto the bed, cuddling and kissing the morning away.


	17. Panic

A/N: Woah, this is such a long chapter! I'm kind of considering a sequel to this. I'm sure that I already know the answer most of you will have, but let me know if you think I should make a sequel. The story isn't over yet, but in three chapters it will be. This was kind of my baby, and I'm gonna be sad to see it end. It was my first story ever and I'm going to miss writing it, lol. But, lemme know if you'd read a sequel. Thanks,

BookCaseGirl

It had been three very hectic months for Junior and Kris. Wedding planning was on overdrive and Kris was getting bigger and bigger. Everyone was sure she would pop any day now.

They were at the bakery in town, tasting every kind of cake imaginable. Junior had gotten sick of the sweetness long ago, but Kris sure hadn't. She tasted just about every cake they had available. She was on her 10th sample when Junior took the fork from her hand.

"Hey, don't we pretty much know what we're gonna get, Kris?" he asked her, reminding her of the fact that they had decided which cake 6 samples ago.

"Hey, yourself. If I want more cake, I'll eat the damn cake, Junior!" Kris snapped at him, giving him her most vicious glare.

"Okay, okay," Junior said, backing down and handing her the fork back. She angrily stabbed at another piece of the strawberry-chocolate cake and munched on it hungrily.

Half an hour later, Junior was still sitting in the same position, head on the palm of his hand, elbow propped on the table. He stared at Kris as she ate more cake and it seemed as if everything were moving in slow-motion as she brought the fork up to her mouth for the zillionth time. He watched her as she finally stood up, going to the counter and setting the plate down on top of the glass case.

"We'll take the marble cake from earlier, with the blueberry coconut frosting," She told the old lady at the counter with a smile. Junior walked up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She almost jerked away from him, but realized that may have been a little harsh. He had just been looking out for her earlier, and she didn't have to be such a bitch to him.

Junior wrote out the check and they walked out of the restaurant. It was now 12:45 and Junior was starving. He had gotten sick of the cake quickly, and there wasn't much else to eat in the bakery, so he just sat there, listening to his stomach growl. He opened Kris' door for her when they had reached the car and helped her climb in to the passenger seat.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Junior asked her after they had been driving for about 8 minutes. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good," Kris told him in response. "Junior?" she asked him tentatively.

"Yeah, babe?" he said.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you were just trying to look out for me, and I was just really hard on you. Can you forgive me?" Kris asked him, scrunching her face up a little bit.

Knowing he shouldn't joke and be sarcastic with Kris right now, Junior replied, "Of course I forgive you. I get it. And soon the babies will be here and everything'll be fine," he told her leaning over to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at him before he turned his attention back to the road.

After waiting for their table at Ray's for about 15 minutes, they were finally seated and ready to order. Junior ordered for Kris and himself and they sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for their drinks.

"Hey," Junior said, putting his hand over Kris' under the table. "I don't know if I've said this much lately, but I love you."

Kris' smile after he said that could have brightened up an entire room of darkness. "I love you too," she said back to him, her eyes glinting with happiness. She hated how hormonal she was. But, whenever he said things like that to her, it almost made her forget she was pregnant. It made her feel like they were going back in time to before she was pregnant, before they had fought. Back to when they had been so incredibly happy.

The waitress brought their burgers and drinks and the entire time they ate, their hands never drifted away from each other. Junior wolfed his down, whereas Kris picked at hers, realizing her eyes had been bigger than her stomach. The cake had filled her more than she thought.

Junior popped his last fry into his mouth and looked over at Kris, who was sipping on her water contentedly, her food untouched. "You okay?" he asked her as his fingers absentmindedly played with hers. He looked at her with concern.

"Yep, I'm good. I just wasn't as hungry as I thought," she said. Suddenly, Kris clutched her stomach as she felt a sharp pain. She gasped when she felt another and Junior went straight over to her side of the table, more worried than he had ever been in his life.

"Kris, Kris, what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked her, starting to panic. He held her hand as she yelped quietly in pain.

Kris didn't answer him, just squeezed his hand more tightly. Junior took this as a signal and went to the counter, telling the cashier that he would pay later, he needed to get to the hospital. He rushed back to the table and put his arms around Kris, steeling her against him so she couldn't get hurt anymore. She yelled loudly in pain, prompting a few customers to look up at them.

Junior took her outside and noticed, as he put her in the car, that she had begun to cry. He tried to comfort her, but nothing he was doing was helping her. He realized quickly that the best thing he could do for her was get her to the hospital as soon as possible. He was sure he had broken the law in about fifty different ways by the time they had reached the hospital. He couldn't remember where he had parked and was worried as hell about Kris.

When he checked them in at the Maternity part of the hospital, Kris was rushed back behind closed doors. He wasn't allowed in because of the hysterics he was in. The doctors had said it would make things worse for both them and Kris. So, Junior had stayed out in the waiting room, with about 3 other people, pacing back and forth.

He was scared. He didn't know what to think now. It had been 3 hours and no one had come out to tell him anything. He was too worried earlier to call anyone but Matt and his sister. He just needed his best friend and his sister right now. They both came back, Matt carrying four bags of chips, Dani with two cups of coffee and a bottled water.

They must have seen the panic on Junior's face because they immediately sat him down and talked to him in comforting tones. "Junior, it's gonna be fine, really. Kris is tough, she'll pull through," Dani told him softly. She handed him a cup of coffee and when he pushed it away, she gave him the water instead. He opened it and took a sip, realizing how thirsty he had been.

"Yeah, man, she'll be fine. Everything's going to be alright," Matt told him as he handed him a bag of chips.

"I'm really not hungry," Junior said sadly, staring off into space as he took another swig of his water. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to eat again. Every time he saw food, he thought of this afternoon, when all of this had started. Matt and Dani had come not long after he and Kris had first gotten here, and they'd been great.

"Junior, you need to relax," Dani told him as she rubbed his back consolingly. He turned suddenly at her, causing her to jump a little.

"How the hell am I supposed to _relax_!?" Junior snapped at her, biting the words out. "I haven't heard anything about Kris in _three hours_. Three hours! I don't even know if she's _alive, _Dani!"

Dani scooted a little bit away from him, frightened by how he was acting. She'd never seen him like this, neither had Matt. It was like he was a completely different man, almost zombie-like with how he had been acting. And then he had and outburst like this. It scared her. She hoped that someone came out soon and told him what was going on, for all of their sakes'.

He watched the doors swing open for the umpteenth time since he'd been there. He'd been getting up earlier, assuming they were for him, but now he knew better. He knew he would be here for a long while.

"Is there a Ken Davis Jr. here?" the man in the green scrubs asked the room. He hadn't heard at first. He was blocking the sound of his voice out, assuming it wasn't there for him.

"Junior, Junior," Matt told him. He looked up at the man who had come out of the door. He got up slowly and walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"Mr. Davis, first of all, I would just like to apologize for how long you were waiting out here. I can only imagine the pain we've put you through this afternoon and evening." Junior nodded in response, his mouth like cotton. "Secondly, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, sir," the man in front of him said.

A/N: I haven't written a cliffhanger for a loonggg time. Here's the deal: 7 reviews and then I'll make the next chapter. I know, I'm horrible! But, thats what I feel like doing, so mwa haha! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	18. Grateful

A/N: Ahhh... it feels so good to finally finish this! It also feels good that I am able to post it. Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here is the very anticipated chapter!

Junior's heart dropped to the lowest pits of his stomach and he felt like someone had thrown him off of an eight-story building. He steadied himself on a near-by chair. He managed to gasp out, "What?"

"Well, we had to put Kris through an emergency C-section. The babies are very early and we are monitoring all of them closely. Your fiancée is unconscious right now, but we're confident she will be fine. However, as per hospital precautions, we will be keeping her, as well as the babies, for a week at least," the man said to Junior as he took a seat.

"Why didn't her water break? Isn't that supposed to happen?" Junior was getting more and more worried.

"She went into some stress-induced contractions, so when she came in we had to break her water for her. She really is doing fine, Mr. Davis," the doctor said consolingly.

"What about the babies? What happened? Are they okay?" Junior asked.

"Well, normally for babies in a set like this, we like to have them delivered at about 6 or 7 months. Five months is terribly early for any baby. The effects of the C-section could be short-term or long term. They may not develop as well, causing disabilities in the long-term. In the short term, lungs may not have developed enough, as well as the heart, and one, if not all, could die. This is the worst case scenario for long term. With today's technology we can prevent it," he told the man with the spiky hair.

"Okay, so, can I go see them? Kris and the babies?" Junior inquired.

"Yes, of course. She's in room 214. The babies are in the pre-natal ICU," the doctor responded.

"Thank you," he muttered back as he walked quickly back behind the doors, eager to see Kris. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her. He just wanted her to be okay. He was still worried about the babies though. He needed to see Kris first, but as soon as he was done, he would give the same treatment to his three new-borns.

He walked into room 214 and couldn't breathe. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes. She was so pale, her hair mussed. She looked dead. He walked over to her and grasped her hand tightly, only to find that she felt dead too. She was so cold, not as full of life as he had always known her to be.

He leaned down and pecked her on the lips, but pulled away quickly at the way they didn't respond. They were normally warm. Now they were cold and tasted like a hospital. He pulled a chair over as close to her bedside as he could get. He ventured in and gave her another peck on the lips before resigning back to his chair.

She felt it. She felt him. Kris knew he was there, he just kissed her. She struggled to get her eyes open and after a lot of fighting they slowly, groggily opened. She looked down at his hand, which was squeezing hers. She felt empty. She felt sad. She felt like something was missing from the world around her. She looked around the room, her eyes finally falling on her somewhat-flattened stomach. She gasped and this got Junior's attention.

He had his head buried in his hands, taking deep breaths and slowly calming himself. She was fine, the babies were fine. He had nothing to worry about anymore. So why did he still feel like something was wrong? He was startled when he heard a noise from next to him. He saw Kris, looking at her stomach, and she looked shocked, to say the least. He soon realized why.

"They're here, they're fine," Junior told her, assuming that would be more important to her than a hello. "God, am I glad you're awake, Kris."

She smiled meekly at him and tried to lean over and give him a sweet kiss, but she just didn't have the strength. All she had the strength for was to sit up, so that was what she did. When she was in a comfortable position, she squeezed Junior's hand and he looked at her, all the love and devotion he felt apparent in his eyes.

He tried to smile at her, noticing the concerned look on her face, but a frown remained frozen on his face. He looked at her face, examining it all over, realizing how much he had missed her in only those few hours. He realized how much he could have missed her if- no, he couldn't, wouldn't, think that. It wasn't a place where he wanted his mind to go, especially not now.

"I'm okay, Junior. Really, I feel fine. I just hurt a little bit. I barely remember any of it. What happened?" Kris asked, yawning slightly as she straightened up more.

"Well, I couldn't go in with you. You were in there for three hours, Kris, and I was so worried. I hit panic mode as soon as Matt and Dani got here-" Junior started.

Kris cut him off, "Matt and Dani are here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they are. But, anyway. The doctor came out about 20 minutes ago and got me. He said that you had an emergency C-section. You and the babies have to stay here for a week at least because they're so pre-mature. Then, he went into all this mumbo-jumble about the effects of the babies being born pre-mature. I- God, I missed you," he said as he dove in towards her, embracing her tightly.

Kris, feeling a little awkward, just patted him on the back gently. They stayed there like that for a long while, before a tired Junior pulled a little ways away from her. He gently kissed her now-warm lips and was as thrilled as ever to feel her kiss him back. He pulled away again, this time sitting down, finally relaxing for the first time since that afternoon.

After talking for a good two hours, Junior went up to the nurses' station to ask for a blanket. They gave him that, a pillow, and also directions to where he could see his children. He dropped off the sleeping things, peeking in on a fast-asleep Kris, and went to the PICU.

He was the only one there. The clear, glass cribs were organized alphabetically, so the ones he was looking for were at the beginning. He found the three, right in a row, and got his first look at his first children.

They were beautiful. Two boys, one girl. Even though they were all asleep, they were beautiful. Despite being premies, all three of the babies had quite a bit of hair on their heads. The girl was the spitting image of Kris, but the two boys were both of them mixed together. He watched as one of the boys opened his eyes, squinting at the strange man in front of him. He noticed he had his eyes, but Kris' ears and nose. The nose was so similar to a button, and the ears round and perfectly-shaped.

Suddenly, Junior was shaken out of his first moments with his newborns by a nurse. She came by to check on all of them, making sure all babies were tucked in for the night.

"Hey, can I take mine? My fiancée hasn't been able to see them yet, and I think she'd like that," Junior whispered to the heavy-set black woman.

She smiled at the new father and replied, "Sure, honey. Which are yours?" He pointed to the three right in a row one in pink, two in blue. "Ohhh... three, huh? Well, I'll help you carry them then," the kind lady said as she picked up the beautiful little girl and handed her to Junior. He smiled at the baby as she opened her eyes slowly and blinked at him. She wrapped her finger around his and he shed a tear at the miracle that had happened today.

The nurse took one of the boys out and handed him to Junior, while she kept the other one in his crib and wheeled him down the hallway to Kris' room. Junior couldn't quit smiling. They had created these beautiful miracles. He and Kris had. He marveled at how something like this could happen. He was grateful to have three beautiful, healthy children and a healthy wife. He was very grateful, indeed.

He went in first because he wanted to wake Kris. "Kriiisss," Junior whispered from across the room, shifting the weight of the babies as he did so. He walked closer to the bed and said in a gentle, but louder, tone, "Kris, wake up."

She opened her eyes immediately and they met with three faces that looked familiar. She realized Junior had brought the babies in. She looked to the door as a black woman brought in another boy. _Two boys and a girl,_ Kris thought happily. Junior smiled down at her and she gave him a big grin in return.

"Meet our children. I obviously haven't named them yet; I thought I'd save that for us to do together," he said, still smiling at her. She reached her arms out and he carefully put the boy and girl he had been holding, as well as the other small boy, into her arms.

"Hiii," she cooed to her children. She thought for a moment before speaking again. "I know what I want to name them, Junior," she whispered quietly. "This is little Bailey Andrea Davis," she said as she played with her daughters fingers. She then went over to the boy that had Junior's everything, and not one thing that was hers. "And this," she said, ruffling up his hair, "is Gavin Henry Davis." She looked over to the other small boy, seeming to be the runt of the group. He was smaller than both Bailey and Gavin, and she studied him for a moment before finally choosing a name to suit him. "And last, but not least," she stated, looking straight at the sleeping eyes of her son, "this is Keegan Robert Davis." She smiled at her three children, as did Junior.

"I think those are great names," Junior said as he kissed her temple, closing his eyes and savoring this moment. He took the two boys and bounced them around in his arms a little bit before putting them back into their cribs. He gently lay Bailey in hers, also. He then turned his attention to Kris, who's eyes were becoming droopier by the second. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and made his bed by the window, still not too far away from Kris. He got snuggled in and stared at her back as she watched their babies.

Kris looked at the three beautiful beings she and Junior had made. She was amazed at how glorious being a mother felt. Seeing those little boys and their sister made her so indescribably happy. Before slumber swallowed her whole, she thought of the events of the day. She thought of how blessed she was that the babies and herself had come out of this alive. She thought about how much things had changed in a matter of hours, all ending with a miracle unlike any other. And, as her eyes closed completely, she thought about what a wonderful thing her life would be from now on. Kris thought about how grateful she was to have Junior and three beautifully amazing babies for her family. _Grateful,_ she thought before finally falling asleep.

A/N: Okay, since I had just about the greatest ending ever, (not to toot my own horn or anything) I'm going to step up reviews a little bit. This time I was nine reviews before I post chapter 19... the second last chapter! :( I'm really sad that I have to end this story... but at least I'm going to write a sequel thanks to the input of a few reviewers! So, 9 reviews...!


	19. A Long Awaited Trip

A/N: These chapters just keep getting longer and longer the closer to the end i get! I really can't believe that this is chapter 19 already. I thought 9 reviews was a bit harsh, so, after six, I decided i couldn't wait any longer to post, lol! Anyway I hope you like it. PLease read and review!

It had been three long weeks of waiting and the day had finally come. Junior was thrilled that Kris and the babies were able to come home now. He couldn't wait for her to see nursery Dani and Jean had helped him finish in those weeks as a surprise. He hoped she would enjoy it.

He took one last look around and did some last minute straightening of the babies' room. He stood in the doorway, gazing at the work of art the three of them, Dani, him, and Jean, had made. It looked amazing.

There were pink and purple sheets on Bailey's bed, as well as a star and moon mobile hanging above it. In her small corner of the bedroom there was Disney princess wallpaper. Keegan's part of the room was themed as sports. He had a football mobile hanging above his bed, baseball wallpaper, and his sheets were blue and gray with little hockey pucks on them. Gavin's bed had a farm animal theme. There were horses (Kris would have kicked his butt if their weren't) on the bedspread as well as the mobile. Also on the mobile were ducks and chickens. For Gavin's wallpaper, they had chosen pictures of barns. He looked to the corner that was the center of all of their beds and saw the rocking chair, a beautiful green color, that sat next to the bookshelf and toy-chest the children would share. He smiled as he walked out.

Junior stood in front of the front door, looking in the mirror that was hanging there. He ruffled up his hair a little bit, then he smoothed it down again nervously. He considered changing his shirt, but realized it would make him even later than he already was. He smoothed his shirt down and took a deep breath, looking himself in the eye in the mirror. _I'm ready,_ he thought confidently to himself. _I have to be ready._

He went into the garage to get the three-seater stroller and folded it up, going to grab the car-seats. He loaded the stroller in the trunk and then buckled the car-seats into the backseat. He got into the driver's side and started the car, going over the checklist in his mind. He was pretty sure he had everything. If he didn't it wouldn't matter too much to Kris, he was sure. All they both wanted was to be home and together, with their little girl and boys.

He parked at the hospital after a 25-minute drive and grabbed the baby bag he had brought along. Like his normal, everyday routine he rode the elevator up to the 4th floor and walked back to where Kris' room was in the Maternity Ward. He noticed when he entered the room that someone had already cleared the bed of his blankets and pillows, as well as piled all the gifts they had gotten in the corner. He realized who had done this when he saw Kris up and about, holding her back as she moved.

"Woah, woah, woah, Kris. You shouldn't be moving. Let me do that," Junior told her as he set down the bag and grabbed the vase of flowers in her hand, as well as helped her sit down.

She winced as she felt her stitches pull when she sat. "I really do feel better, Junior. I mean, I barely even feel the pain anymore," Kris told him, trying to put on her honest face. It didn't work. He saw right through her as always.

"Yes, you do. And that's normal. The doctor said you may feel pain for up to 6 weeks, so you could have 3 more of this. Enjoy having the help and relax, please," Junior told her as he rubbed her back.

She leaned into him and the feeling of his warm body against hers made her sigh with tiredness. She yawned and lay her head on his shoulder, enjoying his presence. He was always there to help her, to love her. She liked that. It was nice.

He slowly got up, noticing she had fallen asleep. He gently grabbed her shoulders and put her back against the pillows, watching her face as she slept peacefully. When he had situated her under the covers, he went over to the corner where his three gorgeous children slept. He gently picked up Bailey, who was slowly waking and cradled her lovingly. He then realized the one thing he had forgotten at the house. The baby carriers. He didn't have them. He and Kris would just have to do without. She could carry one of the babies and he would the other two.

He lay Bailey back down in her crib and went back to the chair near the door, sitting down and taking in the scene in front of him. It was a scene he would remember and cherish for days, months, even years to come. The sight of his wife and three babies fast asleep, their faces all void of any emotion except happiness. The smiles on their faces were something he would never forget, he was sure of that.

Just as Junior was about to close his eyes to get some shut-eye himself, he heard a nurse come in to do some final checking on Kris, Bailey, Gavin, and Keegan. She smiled at how they were all asleep and at ease. Then she noticed Junior was in the room and walked over to him.

"I think I speak for all the nurses, Mr. Davis, when I say how joyed we've been to work with your family. Kris was great, as were you, and the babies are absolutely adorable," the young woman said as she shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll tell Kris you guys said that. I'm sure she'll appreciate it as much as I do. You guys have been really great," Junior replied, giving her a small smile in return. The woman left the room with her chart in hand, allowing the new parents to get some sleep before they needed to leave.

Junior pulled the curtains, which were letting a lot of sun into the room, closed and lay in the chair that he had pulled next to Kris' bed. He found one of the babies' blankets and fell asleep for about 15 minutes before awakening with a start. He just couldn't sleep. He got everything ready and in as few bags as he could fit it in, and then went to the front desk of that floor.

"Hi, I'm Junior Davis. I'm here to check out Kris Furillo," the young man told the old lady who was sitting behind the counter at the computer.

"May I ask what your relationship is to her?" she asked, as she did with every other person. It was just the routine.

"She's my fiancée," he replied, tapping his fingers anxiously on the counter. He was beginning to think the cup of coffee he'd had before this was a bad idea.

"Okay, it's all set. You guys can go home any time in the next 3 and a half hours," she said, looking up at him for the first time and giving him a small, polite smile.

"Thank you," he said, turning back as he was heading back to the room. He was so excited and hyped up that he'd almost forgotten.

He came back in and saw that Kris was awake and eating one of the jell-o cups that they had kept in the mini-fridge in the hospital room. She looked toward the door and smiled at Junior, who smiled back even brighter, if possible. He walked over to her and gave her a slow, lingering kiss. They pulled away and he leaned his head against hers.

"So, when can we get outta here?" Kris asked him, taking her head away from his and looking him in the eye.

"I just discharged you and we can leave any time in the next 3 ½ hours," he replied as he went over to Gavin's crib, where he heard the boy cooing gently. He saw that he was now awake and his eyes were bright as he gazed up at Junior. He took the baby over to his mommy and Kris looked at him with pure love in her eyes as she gently swung him back and forth.

Two hours later, after Kris had showered and gotten into clean, non-hospital clothing Junior took Keegan out of his crib and handed him to her. She took him and wrapped him in a blue hand-printed blanket as it was cold outside. Junior carried both Gavin and Bailey.

Kris momentarily wondered how they would get the gifts and other bags out of the room, but just then Matt came in.

"Hey," he said, "Mom told me that you guys were comin' home today. I thought I'd come and help since Kris still needs her stitches out."

"Thank you, Matt," Kris told him gratefully. "We could really use your help."

"Yeah, thanks man," Junior said as he walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

Matt went over and grabbed the three bags that were in the corner next to Kris' bed and all three walked out to the car, Matt being in back and turning off the light. The took the elevator down and just as the door was about to open, Keegan began to cry in Kris' arms.

"Aww... someone needs their diaper changed, huh, honey?" She said in a gentle, soothing voice to her small baby boy.

Tears continued to flow in response as he wailed. "I think I'll take him in the bathroom down here and change him. Do you have the bag, Junior?"

He handed it to her and she went into the ladies room. She took a diaper out of the bottle-patterned bag and took down the changing table. A girl who looked no older than 16 came out to wash her hands. She looked over and Kris and her child and smiled broadly.

"He's so adorable!" she exclaimed as she walked over to him and tickled his tummy. Kris wasn't really sure how to react at first, but then realized that she should graciously accept the compliment. "Yes, you are, handsome little guy," she cooed at him. He looked at her and instantly stopped crying. Kris laughed out loud at his already developed Junior-like qualities.

Kris thanked the girl and put a fresh diaper on him. She walked out and found Junior and Matt sitting on a bench not far from the door. Matt walked out with them and they parted ways after everything was loaded into the Ford Explorer. Junior and Kris got the triplets into their car-seats and comfortable and then they drove home, completely content with the state of their lives right then.

A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the last chapter as much as I am. I've started posting previews for my stories' chapters on the genevieve forum... you can look there for a tidbit of my new stories and chapter updates as well as when i do update a story or add a new oneshot. I'm at a blank again and would gladly accept more ideas for oneshots! Thanks for reading!


	20. A Love That Never Dies

A/N: It's been one great ride writing and completing my first fanfiction ever, and I couldn't have done it without all of the great reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and also people who read it, but weren't able to review. I couldn't have made it this far without all of your help and motivation! So, here is the much anticipated final chapter!!

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Kris and Junior were at a complete time of bliss in their lives. Their family was getting closer and closer everyday, and they found it really was possibly for them to love each other even more. They were getting more and more used to being parents, to the point where it became second nature to them to change a diaper or fill a bottle. They had learned how to tell which cry from one of their children was an attention cry, a feed-me cry, or a diaper change cry. Everything in the household of the family was going great, although Junior and Kris had something else to contend with. Their pending wedding that was set for 2 days from then.

Kris scrambled around the house, trying to find her car keys, as she was late for the appointment she had to get a mani-pedi at the salon. She finally gave up and went to Junior's side of the bed, grabbing his keys instead. She ran quickly, but quietly since Junior was asleep, down the steps and out the door. On the way to the nail place, she realized she had forgotten her cash at home. She ran to the ATM and withdrew 50.

She walked in and got pampered for the rest of the 2 hours that she was there. She chatted with the lady who normally did her nails about how the babies were and what was going on in her life right then. She took out some pictures as she was getting her feet massaged and bathed, and the young woman gazed open-mouthed at the cute triplets.

When she was done getting her nails done, she went to her hair dresser to make appointments for her, Dani, and Jean for Thursday morning, before the wedding.

On the drive home, she took out her cell-phone and pressed speed-dial 1, Junior. He answered on the third ring, and Kris heard screaming and crying in the background. She heard the phone being put down and waited patiently until Junior had dealt with whatever the problem was. He came back a moment later, and everything was quiet.

"What did you do, smother them?" Kris asked him with a smile on her face.

He laughed at her sarcasm and replied, "Nope, I was just finishing changing the boys' diapers. Believe it or not, Bails is still asleep, even through all the crying of her brothers. How was your afternoon?" he asked as he picked up a pacifier and threw it in the basket to get washed.

"Good, really good. Rhonda really loved the pictures I brought in," Kris replied to Junior, referring to the woman that painted her nails.

"That's good," Junior stated. After a few moments of silence, Kris heard cooing on the other end of the line. "Aww... is that Bailey?"

"Yeah, she just got up. She's looking around for you, as always. She really hates her daddy, I'm telling you," He said as he picked her up and tickled her, making her smile.

"Oh, Junior, no one could hate you. She just favors me, that's all," Kris said dismissively, shrugging. "Hey, I'm almost there, so I'm gonna let ya go."

"Ok, I'll see you soon," Junior said, making a kissing sound into the phone afterwards. Kris returned the sound and hung up.

She pulled into the driveway not two minutes later and got out, carrying a bag in her hands. She walked inside and upstairs to the nursery, where she found Junior, playing with Bailey in the green glider. She walked over to him and stood over her little girl and her soon-to-be husband, a big grin on her face. He looked up at her and reached his head up to hers, their lips touching in a small kiss.

Kris walked over to Gavin and Keegan's cribs and peeked in on her sleeping three-month-old boys. She kissed her hand and pressed it gently on each of their foreheads, smiling slightly.

Junior got up from the glider and walked to where Kris was standing, dropping Bailey off in her crib on the way. "Hey," Junior said to her wrapping his arms around her from behind, "are you ready for Thursday?"

"Absolutely," she responded, turning around and giving him a long, toe-curling kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and she smiled shyly when they pulled away. He put his head against hers, but pulled it way not long after.

He looked her in the eye and said, "I love you," to which she said back, "I love you too."

It was Thursday, the big day. Kris was more thrilled and nervous and anxious than she had ever been on any day in her entire life. Her hair was done, and she stood in front of the mirror in the basement of the church the ceremony was to be held in, Dani and Jean behind her, gazing at her. She fussed with her dress before Dani came over to her and pulled her arm away from her.

"Kris, you look amazing. There's nothing else that needs to be done except say 'I do.' Oh yeah, and don't trip," she added with a small laugh. She gave her a big hug and looked into her almost-sister-in-law's eyes with tears beginning to form. "I am so proud that I finally get to call you my sister today."

Next was Jean. She already had tear-marks on her face, and Kris laughed at how this was all turning out. Jean smiled broadly at her and reached her arms out, letting Kris fall into her motherly embrace. "I am so happy for you," she said quietly in Kris' ear just before she pulled away. "I always wanted a daughter, and then you came along and it was like God had answered my prayers. You're a wonderful, elegant young lady, Kris. And I hope you and Junior lead a very happy life with your children."

Kris thanked her and took some deep breaths. It seemed liked she had been waiting for this for her entire life. She didn't even know, that first day when she stepped into her trailer and saw Junior for the first time, that she would be walking down the aisle and marrying him almost 3 years later. She smiled at all of the amazing memories they had created, at the life they had made by molding theirs together. She thought of how different they were, how they had come from two different worlds, and created a love that was unfathomable to most people. After a considerable amount of time spent over-thinking this day, she was now, finally, absolutely sure that this was what she wanted. She wanted forever with Junior.

Junior sat in a big chair in the corner of the upstairs room he had chosen to get ready in. His tie hung around his neck, still not tied. He brought his arm away from his side and looked at his watch, realizing he had only half an hour before he married the love of his life, Kris.

He looked up at the door as his dad came in. He looked at Junior and smiled, a genuine smile, not like the evil ones normally associated with his father. Junior got up and they met in a father-son hug full of love. Junior bit his tongue to hold back tears and he could feel his dad patting him on the back. He blinked back another round of tears, but one of them fell anyway. He quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his white shirt and turned to his father, who was starting to speak.

"Junior, I just want to say that I know now how much you and Kris really do love each other. I've tried to do everything in my power to wreck it, to pull you two away, but you've both stuck to each other through it all. I'm proud of you, son. I'm proud of the fact that you knew you loved her, and you pursued that until it grew more and more. I was an unhappy man before. A man who didn't want you to have what I never had. A man who was jealous when you did have that. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Junior. I-" he broke off and his voice started to crack as he began to cry. He managed to sneak out an "I really am truly sorry" before tears streamed endlessly down his face.

Junior looked at his dad. He'd never seen him like this. He knew the man needed comfort now more than ever, so he hugged him again and said, "I love you, Dad."

After Ken had left, Junior began to pace the room. He thought about Kris. About everything that had led up to this moment. His father was right. He had pursued this until it really became something more and it grew and grew. Junior silently laughed at his old self back when Kris had first come to Fremont. How he had assumed she would be an easy target. Another tally to add to his always-growing chart of one-night stands. How wrong he had been. She had pushed him farther and farther away when they'd first met, and he just kept worming his way back in, which in the long run had worked in his favor. He never gave up on their always-burning flame of love. He knew it was a constant thing in his life and had chosen not to ignore it, like she had so many times. _Look where it got me,_ he thought to himself. He smiled in the mirror and took a deep breath, weaving his tie and making it look perfect under his tuxedo's jacket. He was finishing straightening it up just as Matt came in.

He came up behind his best friend and slapped him on the back. Junior turned around to face Matt and their hands molded together as they met in a short hug. Matt looked at him and gave him a normal guy-like smile.

"You know, somehow I always knew it would be you, Junior. You and Kris have something so amazing and it was something that I couldn't even stand in the way of, no matter how much I tried to. I see now how much you've grown, how much you and Kris both have. You guys have a love that never dies. No one can break it, as much as everyone's tried. Congratulations, Junior. Really, I'm so happy for you," Matt told him as he embraced him in a real hug. Junior squeezed him tightly in gratitude for the little speech he had made.

It had been 25 minutes and Kris was waiting for the cue to walk down the aisle. There she stood, in her strapless beaded white dress, holding her flowers demurely in front of her. She bounced unnoticeably on her heels under her dress, anxious for the wedding to begin. She was shaken out of her nervous daze when Pablo tapped her on the shoulder, pointing over to where Matt was in the corner, standing by Junior. There it was. The signal. _It's now or never, Kris. Now or never,_ she thought to herself as Pablo began to escort her down the aisle.

Everyone was looking at her. She gazed a Junior, a smile on her face. She saw so much love expressed in his face, in his eyes. The way he looked at her when she was coming toward him on their wedding day was something she would remember for years to come. He looked stunningly handsome in his black tux and he had his hair combed off to the side for the first time since she'd ever known him.

Amazing and beautiful. Those words didn't even come close to describing how Kris looked right then as she was walking closer and closer to him. He felt perspiration begin to form on his forehead, and he realized that for the first time in a long time, she had made him nervous. He cast a sideways glance at Pablo, who was alternating between looking at Kris and smiling and looking to where Matt, Junior, and the Pastor were standing and smiling vaguely. Junior then turned his attention back to Kris. She was walking so slowly, so carefully. He just wanted her there, next to him. He resisted the urge to walk up to her and drag her down to the alter to stand with him.

She was there. Finally. After waiting for this for almost 3 years, here she was, at the alter with Junior Davis. He was the only one she had ever honestly loved. The way she felt for any other man paled in comparison to what she felt for Junior at that moment. This meant forever, and they both had wanted this for so long. Now they were finally getting what they wanted.

She stopped at the alter and he grabbed her hand, holding it softly in his big, strong one. She looked down at the joined parts of them, and then back up at him. She smiled a big smile and her eyes lit up considerably, showing excitement for what was about to come.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Kenneth Walter Davis Jr. and Kristine Ann Furillo," the Pastor began. He droned on and on and Junior felt like smacking him for making them wait so long to say 'I do'. But he knew this was the only way it was to be official, so he patiently waited for it to get to that part. Finally, the old man reached it.

"Now, Kristine, please place the ring on Kenneth's finger," he said. Kris smiled at Junior at how the man who didn't know them at all was calling them by full name. He smiled back at her and raised his eyebrows, then let them down. Her heart warmed and gave a flutter as she slipped the thick gold wedding band on his left hand (A/N: It's late i'm not sure if thats the right hand...). He looked at her and gave her a happy smirk.

"And, Kenneth, your ring on Kristine's finger," the Pastor said. Junior looked at her and stared for a moment, taking all of this in. When he didn't do it right away, he saw Kris look up at him with fright in her eyes. Like he was not going to marry her after all they had been through. He winked at her and slowly slipped the ring on her finger, making her already wide grin get even wider.

"Do you, Kristine Furillo, take Kenneth Davis Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the man running the show asked her.

"I do," she said incredibly softly, with a small, sweet smile on her face. Those were the two words that made everything official. Now all Junior had to do was say the same.

"And, do you, Kenneth Davis Jr. take Kristine Furillo to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" he repeated, turning to Junior this time.

He gazed into her eyes, unblinking. "I do," he said solemnly, making a silent promise to himself and to Kris in that one quick moment.

"You may kiss the bride," he said to Junior. Junior wrapped his arms around Kris' waist and she slunked her arms around his neck as they embraced in a wonderful, romantic kiss. They both cherished this wonderful moment where they had promised to love each other and never break apart for forever.

"Alright," the Pastor said closing his book and seeming a little more lively. "I now present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kenneth Walter Davis Jr.!"

Kris and Junior burst into quiet laughter at the same time as everyone in the chapel clapped for them, some even cheering. They smiled at the church full of people, some who were taking pictures.

"Long name," Kris whispered to Junior as she hugged him tightly. He laughed at what she had said and replied, "Yeah, I'm the one that's had to have it for 22 years." She laughed in response and they embraced in another kiss as they heard and saw cameras flash in the small room.

That was when they both realized, at exactly the same time, that their love never did die, and never would die. No one could break their love, no one could even put a dent in it. They had realized this before, but never at the same time. They were always in different places, somehow split up, when they came to know this fact. But now, for the first time, they were in the exact same spot, holding onto each other, as they realized that what they had was a love that never dies. They had an undying love.

A/N: Oh my god... I can't believe it's over! I am literally crying right now! I think everything came full circle, or at least I hope it did or appears that way. I think this was definitely the longest chapter I have ever written and all I can say is "Whew!" haha. I love how everything came together at the end, though. Thanks to everyone and I hope you enjoyed the story! (P.S. Sequel coming sooon... teaser will be up on the gen forum this weekend or maybe later)


End file.
